1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a triaxial fiber-reinforced composite laminate. In particular, example embodiments are directed to a wind turbine rotor blade that includes the triaxial fiber-reinforced composite material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind turbines are mechanical devices that convert wind energy to electrical power. FIG. 1 is a view of a conventional wind turbine. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wind turbine 10 includes a tower 20 that supports a generator 30 and a plurality of blades 40, also referred to as air foils. Wind exerts a force on the blades 40 causing them to spin about an axis of rotation Z. The generator 30 converts the blade's motion to electrical power. Thus, the wind turbine 10 is capable of converting wind energy into electricity.
In the conventional art, excessive winds, for example, wind gusts, may cause excessive stresses in the blades 40, the generator 30, and the tower 20. To relieve these stresses, some conventional wind turbines include actuators that change an orientation of the blades. Other conventional systems use blades that have a twist bend coupled section incorporated therein. These systems allow the blades 40 to twist under relatively high loads to reduce the amount of force the wind may exert on the blades thereby reducing stress.